Dragon's Duet
by Vincent von Dreyfus
Summary: The sequel to "Phantom Destiny." A vicious evil has been awakened in the prisons deep within Death Mountain. At the same time, Hyrule experiences the worst geological catastrophe in history. Amidst the chaos, will Link be able to handle this one alone?
1. The Race

**A Note from the Author: **After Phantom Destiny was done, I was asked for a sequel. I threw one or two ideas around, and the one that seemed to get the best reaction was to follow up with a "novelization" of sorts with the remaining sages. So this isn't a sequel where we see Link returning to Saria; it is a sequel that picks up where Phantom Destiny left off: Link is on his way to Darunia. So I suppose this is the second of a series of five stories, each dealing with a different sage. I'm afraid none of them will be as emotionally and psychologically dramatic as Phantom Destiny, so don't expect these to live up to the beauty that was Phantom Destiny's final chapter. These will be far more like the story's first chapter, if you remember the epic clash between Link and Phantom Ganon. I will try to get some psychological drama in when I can, though.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. This story will cover everything between the Forest Medallion and the Fire Medallion in as little as three chapters, so your favorite part might be left out. I'll make up for it by making the other parts more interesting; instead of a "novelization" of Ocarina of Time, consider this an "improvement."

Most Zelda stuff (c) Nintendo  
Oracle of Seasons/Ages stuff (c) Nintendo, Capcom

* * *

**Part I ~ The Race**

The fire flickered against the red walls like little demons watching my every move. Smoke clouded like ghosts around the ceiling, slowly sifting away through vents. The searing heat was enough to kill a Deku or Zora instantly. It was safe to say there wasn't a single hotter place in all of Hyrule, Holodrum, and Labyrinna combined. That's what people say, anyway. I've never been to Holodrum or Labyrinna, so I wouldn't know personally. And honestly, I didn't care. There were three words repeating constantly in my mind: "hot," "Gorons," and "dragon." None were less important than the rest. All of them were important to my mission, to my survival, and to the fate of Death Mountain itself. But let's backtrack a bit.

-

The open pastures. The calming wind. The distant neighing of horses, the mooing of cows. And a sweet girl and her charming father, not to mention the humble helper. The perfect place for a touch of relaxation on my way to Death Mountain. I thought so, anyway. That was why, instead of taking the portal to Goron City in the Lost Woods, I took the long way via Hyrule Field and Kakariko Valley. Near the center of Hyrule Field, the great expanse in the center of Hyrule, was a large ranch owned by the Lon Family. I had the distinct pleasure of meeting the Lons seven years ago when I was in Hyrule Castle Town, and one of them, Mr. Lon's daughter Malon Lon, even taught me the family's favorite song so I could play it on my ocarina. There were three all together, ever since Mrs. Lon passed away: Talon Lon, owner of the ranch and milkman for Hyrule Castle; Malon Lon, his daughter and egg delivery girl; and Ingo Lon, Talon's brother and a helping hand in the ranch. They were a good bunch, and I was hoping to pay them a visit on the way to the mountain.

You should know me, I hope. I'm Link, Hero of Time. Not too long ago, I woke up from a seven year coma, only to find myself in the middle of the greatest crisis to ever befall Hyrule. The evil Ganondorf rules the kingdom, causing havoc in every nook and cranny of the land. Weilding the Master Sword, the Sword of Evil's Bane, I was ordered by the Light Sage Rauru to search the kingdom for five other sages, each a different race. I had found the Forest Sage in my homeland, the misty Lost Woods. The woods had been haunted by ghostly monsters for seven long years, but when I vanquished the nightmarish evil in the Forest Temple, a new Deku Tree was able to purify the forest. He told me that I was a Hylian, not a Kokiri; it was a hard fact to swallow, and I worried it would be the end of my relationship with my best friend--maybe even more--Saria. But Saria did not mind, and now she awaits my return as the Sage of Forest. I was now searching for the Fire Sage, who I thought would probably be on Death Mountain; sounded simple, but I knew it wouldn't be. Since waking from my coma in the Temple of Time, I could see that something was very wrong with Death Mountain.

Death Mountain is Hyrule's only active volcano and tallest mountain, roughly half the size of Mt. Cucco in Holodrum. So sure, it isn't the biggest piece of rock to be found. But it didn't get its name from its size. Unlike the several volcanoes in Labyrinna and Holodrum, Death Mountain is constantly active. There isn't a day without rocks rocketting from the summit. It erupts almost once a year, from what I've heard. To climb to Death Mountain's summit is considered suicide by the citizens of nearby Kakariko Village. The mountain is so prominent that it can be seen from the opposite corner of Hyrule; it is constantly surrounded by a ring of clouds near the summit. Whether this is smoke or rain clouds, nobody knows. Lately, however, Death Mountain's been different. You can see the summit from the Temple of Time's courtyard; and let me tell you, it was a ghastly sight. Instead of the usual ring of clouds, Death Mountain's summit was surrounded by a ring of fire. Floating fire. It was as if all the clouds were set aflame. A great column of smoke rose from the volcanic crater and blackened the sky all around the mountain. You didn't have to be from the country to tell something bad was going on at the summit.

This shouldn't be too much of a worry if the mountain's a death trap, right? I mean, it isn't like anybody _ilives/i_ up there, right? Wrong. An entire civilization resides in the Dragon Roost Mountains (the mountain range where Death Mountain resides; it encompasses the northeastern corner of Hyrule), a civilization which seven years ago I helped escape starvation. From what Saria's told me, all the mountains of the world are populated by rock people. They live in caves, eat rocks, look and behave like boulders, and are stronger than stone. They are called the Gorons. They migrated into Hyrule from Labrynna long ago, and quickly became one of the more prominent races in the country, after the Hylians, Zoras, and Shiekhah. Their capital city, Goron City (original name), is a labyrinth of caverns directly inside Death Mountain. Gorons can survive in lava, so it's okay for them most of the time; but I don't think even they can survive a volcano gone psycho.

After the Deku Tree died seven years ago, I was sent to Hyrule Castle to visit the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. After being assigned a mission to collect the Spiritual Stones of Hyrule, her Shiekhah au pair sent me to Death Mountain to retrieve the Goron Ruby. After killing the Deku Tree, it seems Ganondorf set his eyes on Goron City; he was after the stones too. When the Gorons refused to hand over the ruby, he blocked the main source of Goron food, the Dodongo's Cavern, with a massive boulder. He then revived the Dodongos, extinct reptiles that ate Gorons. The Gorons were hesitant to accept my offer to help, but when I defeated the King Dodongo and got them their cave back, they hailed me as a hero. They even liked Saria's favorite song, which echoed into the city through a tunnel leading into the Lost Woods. It was those Gorons that I was returning to.

But let's not talk about that now: I was getting so close to Lon Lon Ranch, I could almost smell the fragrance of their orchards. The ranch sat on a cliff, so I couldn't quit see them from the Lost Woods, but I knew that as I ascended the great Hill of Hyrule to the northern end of the field, I'd have clear access to their warm welcome.

As I stepped into the ranch, however, something struck me as odd. I had been used to the cheerful atmosphere seven years ago; Talon running around everywhere trying to keep on his daughter's good side, Malon singing to the horses, and Ingo milking the cows with a dance in every step. But when I looked around at the ranch now, everything had changed. All was quiet, with the exception of the horses, and it seemed almost that a large cloud of darkness had descended upon the ranch. Despite the sunny day, everything seemed to be in shadow. Ingo was standing merrily by a closed iron gate blocking any entry to the corral. Yet there appeared to be something different about him, something...evil. Not to far away, I could hear the sobs of a ranch girl.

Ingo was a tall, skinny, shady sort of character; he always had been. Talon's younger brother, he had run out of luck in the busy streets of Sunken City and had come to Talon in search of work. The jolly ranch owner let him stay as long as he liked, but Ingo always felt he was being overworked or underpayed--one or the other, because he couldn't make up his mind. When I walked up to the mustachioed gentleman, he eyed me suspiciously and pointed his pitchfork at me. "Who goes there!?" he demanded.

"Ingo!" I yelped. "Don't you remember me? It's Link! You know, Fairy Boy!" Malon had always called me Fairy Boy because of Navi.

"F-Fairy Boy?" Ingo lowered his pitchfork, but continued to eye me like I was some crook. "What are you doing in my ranch, after all these years?"

"Well I was in a--" I stopped, and peered at Ingo like _ihe/i_ was a crook. Looking him over, there was definitely something different about him. He was dressed better, like he was a member of a royal court, yet his eyes were almost blood-red. There was something about his stare that almost scared me. "What do you mean, _iyour/i_ ranch? What about the Lons?"

Ingo laughed wickedly. "You mean my weakling of a brother? I'm sorry, but if you were looking for him, you'll find him in Kakariko. Talon Lon doesn't work here anymore."

I backed away slightly. "Why is that?"

"The Great Ganondorf didn't like him meddling with his affairs. And we had such nice horses... Unlike that unloyal Talon, Ganondorf saw in me great potential. Yes, the Great Ingo Ranch is graced by the blessing of the Great Ganondorf! As soon as he saw what nonsense Talon was doing here, he put _ime/i_ in charge on the terms that I fire that bozo and bring these horses to Ganon-quality level! And I'm proud to say, Malon and I have done just that."

"Wh-Where's Malon?"

"In the barn. You can go see her, if you'd like..." There was a twinkle in his eye. A dark, mad twinkle. "But if you don't like what you see, don't say I didn't warn you..." Ingo almost seemed to laugh.

I backed away cautiously as he broke into full laughter. Quickly turning around, I ran into the barn. "Malon! Malon, are you okay!?" I cried. I was quickly met with another pitchfork.

"Who are you!?" roared a very disorganized woman. Her hair was undone, her clothes were dirty and tattered, and her eyes were almost as bloodshot as Ingo's. "What are you doing here!?" She was far less gentle than Ingo, and the prongs of her pitchfork were a mere two inches away from my eyes. "Are you here to harm my animals!? Why are you here!?"

"Malon, it's me--"

"Don't give me those lies! I've never seen you before in my life! Are you one of Ingo's men!? Are you!? Then get out!"

"No, Malon, it's me, Fairy Boy!" The pitchfork lowered a bit as she took me in. "Remember me? From seven years ago? You taught me Epona's Song! I just came to see if you were alright!"

"F-Fairy Boy...!?" Malon saw Navi fluttering blue above her. She immediately dropped the pitchfork and ran into me. She hugged me really tight--_ireally/i_ tight. "Oh, Fairy Boy! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!"

"Malon, what's going on around here? Ingo just said you two are working for Ganondorf!"

Malon's words immediately turned sour and low. "It was Ingo's idea. That monster, I hate him! He wanted fame, he wanted glory, he said we weren't giving it to him, and he went and told Ganondorf we were unloyal to the new regime. For his loyalty, Ganondorf put my uncle in charge, and he went completely _imad/i_! I don't know if you've seen him, but he is not the uncle I knew seven years ago. He's gone insane, that Ingo! He kicked my father into the slums of Kakariko, and he's enslaved me! I'm no ranch assistant; I'm his _islave/i_! I have to do everything he commands, or he'll kick me onto the streets too! And not only that, but if I protest he starts beating my beloved animals! My uncle is a cruel man, Fairy Boy, and he'll do anything to get what he wants. We should have never trusted him!" The horse-loving woman burst into tears in my arms. There was no end to her sobs; it was truly a tragic story.

Malon Lon was, as I've said quite few times now, Talon's only daughter. Her mother, Epona Lon, used to sing a certain melody to her almost every day--until she died, that is. Malon put the song to heart, and since then it was relatively impossible not to hear the echoes of her singing in the ranch each day. She named her favorite horse after her mother, and soon Epona's song came to be associated with the horse of the same name. Malon and Epona used to be inseperable. When I met Malon seven years ago, she was helping her father delivery produce to Hyrule Castle. We became fast friends, and after helping the Gorons out with a particular incident on Death Mountain I accepted her invitation to come to the farm. There she taught me a lot about the world outside of the Lost Woods, and I taught her a lot about the forest where Hylians could never travel. Before I left, both she and her father gave me a gift to remember them by. Talon gave me the shiniest bottle in all of Hyrule, perfect for carrying health-restoring Lon Lon Milk. Malon taught me how to play Epona's song on my ocarina. Her horse, Epona, had been frightened of me at first--she was just a filly, and wasn't used to seeing strangers so close to Malon. But as soon as Malon taught me that song, Epona opened up to me. According to Malon, I was the only other person Epona seemed to like.

But time had passed. Malon was my age; so even though she was a young girl seven years ago, she was almost an adult now. This was the first time I had seen a friend of mine appear so different after the coma. Until I saw Ingo, Rauru and Shiek were the only people I had seen who weren't Kokiri; and adults don't change much in seven years. Malon had completely flowered into a charming young woman, even if she was disorganized and a bit crazy herself these days. I wondered how much the other kids I had met seven years ago had changed...

Now was not the time to think, though. Ganondorf's evil had taken over Lon Lon Ranch, and my friend was suffering severely from it. Something had to be done. "Malon," I whispered, "is there any way I could get your ranch back? There must be a way..."

Malon continued to sob quietly for a moment, then spoke. "...there are two ways. Only slivers of hope, though, because they are probably impossible. Before Ingo came to our ranch, he was a big time gambler in Hyrule Castle Town. To this day, he can be a sucker for bets. You could always challenge him to a race and say he'd have to give up the ranch if he lost... But on the other hand, Ingo is also a dirty cheater. He wouldn't accept unless there was a trick up his sleeve... And on top of that, Ingo is a masterful horseman."

"What's the other way?"

"This one's even more impossible... Ganondorf gave this ranch to Ingo on a condition: that he supply horses to Ganondorf's men. If you could find a way to make Ingo break his contract with Ganondorf...he'd lose control of the ranch! But all the same... How could you do that without slaughtering the horses? There's no way..."

I thought for a moment. A sly smile began to creep up my face. "Oh, but Malon, there _iis/i_ a way."

Malon glanced up at me in confusion. "There is?"

"If I could only get ahold of one of his horses... Maybe Epona..."

Malon was silent for a moment. "...She'll come to you if you play my mother's song. But to even get into the corral, you'd have to talk to Ingo, and he's tricky."

"I think I can handle it. I've dealt with worse than Ingo."

I left Malon and the barn and returned to the new owner of Ingo. Dark storm clouds, I realized had begun to gather in the sky. Ingo was watching them intently when I arrived. "Smoke," he was mumbling to himself. "From the mountains... This isn't good..." Then he noticed me observing him. "So, did you enjoy your reunion with Malon? A distraught young lady, she's become." He chuckled under his breath. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Link the Fairy Boy?" I honestly couldn't stand it. After listening to Malon's story, I could see that Ingo really had changed. His voice was deep and almost ominous, and he's gaze seemed as focused as that of a hawk's. A crooked smile was plastered on his face, wicked and malevolent. Darkness seemed to surround him, and I myself felt somewhat threatened just being in his presence. My eyes were concentrating on him so constantly that it seemed to distort reality around him.

"I was wondering...if I could have a look at the horses?"

"Ah, I see... You've heard about the ranch's latest attraction?" In my mind I pleaded for him to stop smiling at me. It was almost as villainous as Ganondorf's.

"Y-Yes, I did," I bluffed.

"Excellent... You've come to have a pleasant ride on one of Ingo's fine horses. Fun for the whole family, you know. In these dark times, we must appeal to everybody, you know..." He fiddled with his mustache. "...at a price, of course. 50 Rupees, including tax, for ten minutes on a horse of your choice. You cannot leave the corral, unless you wish to try your horse out in a race against mine. Would you still like to enter?" I nodded. "Very good... Then hand over the money!" I dug into my wallet and found a Purple Rupee. He snatched it from me almost gleefully and buried it in his pocket. "Excellent!" he grinned. "Follow me!"

Ingo led me into the corral where I always used to find Malon seven years ago. There were several horses roaming the field, and I had difficulty figuring out which one was Epona. There wasn't any time to lose; I had only ten minutes to self-teach myself how to ride a horse. I took out my ocarina and played Malon's mother's song. I could instantly see results. A single horse suddenly spotted me out and came running to me. Epona was a beautiful mare, though I was surprised at how big she'd gotten in seven years. "Epona," I whispered, "please help me set Malon free." It was almost as if she understood; she did not give any resistance when I clumsily pulled myself onto her back. Navi told me as much as she knew about riding horses, but it wasn't a lot. Epona seemed to understand my novice status, though, and did most of the work herself. I figured out how to steer her, how to get her to go faster, how to make her stop...and that was about it. I almost fell off her back when I discovered how much she loved to jump fences.

"You enjoying that horse?" Ingo called from the corral gate. "She's a beaut, isn't she? She was hand-picked by Ganondorf as being the best horse in the ranch! I've been making sure to keep her in tip-top condition for when Ganondorf comes to collect her this evening. She's probably worth his entire ranch, you know." That's when it clicked. At that moment, I realized how I was going to break Ingo's contract. All I had to do was get Epona out of the ranch, and then wait until Ganondorf came to take her. He'd discover she wasn't there, and Ingo would pay the price with his ownership of the ranch. "Two minutes left!" Ingo announced.

With a little difficulty I managed to get Epona to take me to Ingo. "Say Ingo," I said casually, "I think I'm getting a hang of riding a horse. Would you care for a race?"

"On Epona?" Ingo grumbled. "Well, I don't know..."

"How about we make things interesting, then? If you win, I'll give you an extra 50 Rupees. If I win, I get a refund for those ten minutes. Sound fair?"

There was a twinkle in Ingo's eyes. "50 extra Rupees? Hmm... Alright, it's a deal. One lap around the corral, no tricks, first one to meet back here is the winner."

I nodded. "It's on."

Ingo got on a horse and we lined up outside the corral's inner fence. "On your mark, get set... GO!" screamed the ranch owner. He and his horse were off like a rocket, with me struggling behind trying to get Epona to move. Finally I figured out I had to pat her rear... And BAM, she was off like a rocket too. We gained on Ingo almost too easily, and won.

Needless to say, Ingo wasn't too happy. "I took you too easy, kid," Ingo growled when we were done. "That wasn't the best race in the world. How about a rematch? Double the stakes?"

"Sounds good to me."

Again we lined up. This time I had an easier time getting Epona to move, and even though Ingo was moving faster, I was able to keep better control of Malon's horse and catch up. I won again, though it was a closer win. Ingo was furious, and for that I was greatful; he had lost his cool, and wasn't thinking as clearly as he had been before. "That... That was a fluke! A fluke, I say!" he roared.

"A fluke, huh?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Just admit it: you lost."

"L-L-Lost!?"

"That's funny. Malon seemed to think you were a 'masterful horseman.' Wonder where she got that idea from."

"F-F-F-F-F-From!? Are you m-m-mocking me, sir!?"

"Well, I suppose that just makes me more masterful than you." I started to move like I was getting off the horse. "That was fun. Sort of. I'll just come over to collect my winnings..."

Ingo would not have it. "Sir, you get back on that horse! You've insulted my honor! We must race again, and this time I shall be victorious! You have yet to see what I can do!"

I didn't get off Epona, but I rolled my eyes once more. "Come on, Ingo, another race? I'd rather just collect my 100 Rupees and go find something better to do."

"B-Better!? Sir, what if I said that you could keep that horse if you won? Hm? And if you lost, you could keep your money with no extra charge."

"I could...keep Epona? You sure about that?" This was beginning to sound better and better.

"Why shouldn't I be? There's no way I'm about to lose to a novice like you."

"...Deal."

We lined up. I looked over at Ingo; he was so red in the face, he looked like a tomato. "On your mark, get set... GO!" As soon as he announced the beginning of the race, Ingo bent over and kicked my rib cage hard. "Let's see how you can race like that!" he cackled as he sped off. I cried in pain and almost fell off Epona.

"Link, he's getting away!" Navi cried.

"Oh no you don't, Ingo," I groaned. I patted Epona on her backside, and she charged after the ranch owner. "Epona, do you want to save Malon? If you do, then you've got to beat this madman. So hurry! The fate of the ranch is on your shoulders!"

"Link," Navi scolded, "it isn't just up to her! You've got to guide her to victory; you aren't going to beat Ingo without working together!"

"Um...okay... Epona, go faster. Around the curve, I mean." Epona neighed a confirmation. Slowly, we began to gain on Ingo. But as soon as we were close enough, he turned around and revealed a large stick in his hand. He threw it behind him, and before I knew what happened Navi was gone. "The fiend, he hit Navi!" I roared. I could hear Ingo laughing. He didn't want her helping me out. But I had no choice; I couldn't go back to help her. I had to keep chasing Ingo.

Thunder rolled overhead. I couldn't tell if it was the storm clouds or the dark clouds of smoke that was rumbling, but I didn't care. I was managing to catch up to Ingo, and we were approaching the second turn... Before I knew it, Epona was galloping alongside Ingo's horse. "What's this?" Ingo gasped. "You've caught up? Impossible!" He flicked his horse's reins hard, and the horse doubled in speed. I was left in the dust as Ingo sped off.

"He can go even _ifaster/i_!?" I cried. "Epona, see if you can go faster, if only for a little while. We need to pass that horse, darn it!" Epona neighed in response, and tried to pick up speed. We were going so fast, I nearly fell off. Yet Ingo continued to get farther and farther away from us... Until with a sudden burst of adrenaline, Epona went even faster. Ingo was speeding closer and closer now as we approached the third turn. He looked back and was shocked by how close we had gotten. In moments, we were once again side-by-side, just after the third turn. There was only a little bit of the race left, and the final turn was approaching rapidly at our speed.

"No!" Ingo screamed. "You can't win! Especially if your horse can't move!" Ingo pulled his foot back and lashed it out to kick Epona's head. I was ready this time though, and I grabbed his leg before he could hit Malon's horse. "What!?" Ingo tried to shake my strong hand off, but it wasn't working. As we went around the final turn, Ingo found himself almost dragged out of his saddle. With a yell he over-compensated and swerved off the racing track. Epona and I cheered as we zoomed through the finish line.

Unfortunately, Ingo wasn't through with us. When Epona and I got back from helping Navi, we found the gate out of the ranch bolted shut. "Going somewhere?" Ingo cackled.

"Yeah. Out," I said lowly.

"Well too bad. I can't let you have that horse. And I'm certainly not going to allow you to leave with her. You two are staying right here."

"What!?"

"I've heard about you, Link. You've been pestering Ganondorf, haven't you? When Ganondorf comes to collect Epona, I'll have a bonus surprise for him: You. He's already on his way."

"You... You can't do that!" I screamed.

Ingo cackled evilly. His voice was terribly cold. "Oh, but I can," he sneered.

I didn't know what to do. There wasn't any other way out of the ranch, and even if I warped out with the Minuet of Forest, Epona would still be doomed to be taken away and all my effort would have been for naught. Everywhere I looked, tall black fences kept us in. I'd never been a prisoner before; this was too much for me. The more I tried to think of a way out, the more frustrated I became. Why did there have to be such tall fences? I couldn't even climb out of them!

Suddenly, everything came together. "But she can _ijump/i_ them!" I exclaimed. I scowled down at Ingo from atop Malon's horse. "Ingo, you're slime," I spat.

"What was that!?"

I patted Epona's rear end and she broke into a gallop. "Epona," I instructed, "I want you to jump a fence for me: the really big one at the back of the ranch!" She started going faster and faster as we neared the back of the ranch... And then suddenly I felt the pull of gravity all around me. Contact with the ground had suddenly stopped, and we were high in the air. Below us was the top of the gate. And then...I had forgotten about the cliff. "Oh no, oh no," I started repeating as we started to drop. "Oh please no. Epona, we're going to... No, it can't end this way. By Nayru's Harp, it can't end this way. No..." The distant ground quickly began to approach. It was all over; all the work I had done to save Saria, it was all over.

But a miracle happened. At that moment, a Peahat flew by. Epona bounced off the Peahat, and landed gracefully on the ground. I cheered like crazy. Oh how good it felt to be back on the ground! But there was no time to lose. "Quick, Epona, we've got to hide!"

That night, I could hear Ingo screaming.

-

When I returned the next morning, I was met at the entrance to the ranch by a very gleeful Malon. She looked loads better. Her shining red hair was tied into a loose ponytail behind her head, and she had changed into clean and well-cared for clothes. A flowing purple skirt bounced with her every step. "Fairy Boy!" she greeted excitedly as I arrived. "It worked! My father got the ranch back! He just got back this morning!" She was practically jumping up and down; I was briefly reminded of Saria when she discovered she was the Sage of the Forest. "Thank you so much!"

Malon insisted that I come inside for a hearty breakfast. In my travels I hardly ate, to the point where I hardly noticed my growling stomach most of the time. When I stepped into her house for the first time in seven years, I was met by the smells of freshly scrambled eggs, warm syrup from the trees in the outskirts of the Lost Woods, pancakes stacked five feet high, and cool Lon Lon Milk, fresh from the ranch's famous cows themselves. A portly middle-aged man busily worked in the kitchen. His mustache was smaller than Ingo's, but you could see the resemblance all the same. The difference was that whereas Ingo's face seemed to scream "BAD GUY," Talon's face was jolly and sincere. "Welcome, Link," he greeted with a great smile. "Are you ready for the meal of your lifetime?"

"Daddy makes the best eggs this side of the Zora River," Malon beamed, giving Talon a loving hug. "Some say they're the best in the world!"

"What can I say?" I muttered awkwardly. "Glad I could help!"

"Hey Malon, d'you get married to ol' Fairy Boy yet?" Talon chuckled. "I've been waiting for seven years now!"

"Daddy!" Malon scolded lightheartedly. We all laughed. It was a good, happy laugh. Despite the dark circumstances nearby, this brief moment of joy was all I needed to keep me going. The Lons were a good pair, and were good friends.

* * *

**A Note from the Author:** Yeah, you're probably thinking, "Where's Darunia?" You'll get to see him soon enough. But I just couldn't leave Malon out; you'll see why in the next chapter. Writing this has made me awfully fond of the Lons, though.

And as soon as I started writing about Ingo while listening to ZREO's re-orchestration of Clock Town's music on the third day in Majora's Mask, I had to make him disturbingly creepy. Hope you liked the Seasons references, by the way.


	2. The Storm

**A Note from the Author:** You're probably still wondering what Malon was doing taking up an entire chapter last time. You'll find out why I had to include her now. Get ready; you're in for a wild ride.

Zelda stuff (c) Nintendo  
Original stuff (c) Me

* * *

**Part II ~ The Storm**

All of the sudden, dishes and cups began raining from the shelves and pantries. The entire house rumbled like there was no tomorrow. I clung to the table to keep my balance, but soon found that it wasn't bolted to the floor and began to slide across the room. I'm not joking when I say this: it felt like all of Hyrule was being shaken and manipulated like a child inspecting a new toy. Fragile objects were falling and shattering on the floor everywhere, and the cuccos went into a giant uproar. Navi had to hide in my hat so as not to be knocked out by the panicking birds.

"Father!" Malon screamed, "What's going on!?"

Talon's voice came from outside. It was loud and desperate, with a hint of terror. "Malon! Link!" he screamed. "Get outside! Hurry, we have to get to safety!" Malon tumbled towards the front door, finding it impossible to walk in a straight line with the floor behaving in such an unstable manner. I know, because it was impossible for me too. We both stumbled as fast as we could to the door and almost jumped outside. Unfortunately, the ground was no better out there. And to top it all off, there was the distinct sound of the land tearing itself apart.

"What's doing on, Talon!?" I demanded, nearly falling on my face. He pointed up towards the mountains, and I could see it instantly.

"It's Death Mountain! She's erupting like crazy!" Those were the only words to describe it, but it was far worse than that. I could see Hyrule Field ripping itself into shreds, great fissures in the earth splitting the plains into islands right before my eyes. Not too far away, Talon's silo was teetering like it was going to collapse any moment. And right in the middle of it all, Death Mountain was glowing the strangest mixture of red, orange, and black I'd ever seen! I picked the perfect moment to look, I suppose, because at that moment a savage roar seemed to unleash itself and echo across the plains and straight into my ears. It was ferocious, the sound of a monster about to rip its prey (or possibly all of Hyrule) into shreds. From the distance I was at, I could still see a long, fiery snake rise from the summit of Death Mountain amongst the rocks and lava already pouring out of its crater. I watched it in a state of transfixed horror as it circled around Death Mountain, flying in the air, and descended upon Kakariko Village, though only to blast a column of fire before returning into Death Mountain from a point that made my face turn cold: the main entrance to Goron City. "By Nayru's Harp, we gotta get out of here, Malon!"

Amidst Talon's cries I instantly began to picture the loveable Gorons being devoured or torched by that monstrous serpent, if they weren't dead already from the lava spewing out of the mountain. On top of it all, my hopes for conquering the evil of the Fire Temple was quickly draining, not to mention the health of the Fire Sage. Somehow, though, I knew that serpent wasn't invincible, and if there was any evil that needed to be conquered at the moment, it was that evil. I couldn't just stand around and see the Gorons be massacred. "Malon, please let me borrow your horse!"

"E-Epona?" Malon stammered. "What did you want her for? To get away faster?"

I shook my head. "No. I need her to get to Death Mountain." Her face instantly turned pale--I could imagine her picturing Epona burning in the lava. "Please, we'll be alright if we could just hurry! There's a whole city in that mountain, and that creature's about to cause serious damage if I don't get my rump on a horse's saddle and stop it!"

"You really think you can do it?"

"Yes. I was able to rid the forest of all the evil inside of it not too long ago. If I have to purify the mountains too, it's now or never."

Malon looked at Talon questioningly. I should have known; it was his ranch, not her's, so it would be his final say as to if I could take a horse or not. I hoped he would let me take Epona; she was really the only horse I could ride. Talon observed me. "Do you _really_ think you can stop that thing from incinerating us all?" I nodded. Talon glanced at Malon for a moment, then back at the ranch. "I think she'd want it this way, Malon," the farmer mumbled. Malon nodded somberly and called for Epona. The horse obediently arrived, appearing loyally despite the panic the rest of the horses were in. Talon didn't have any time for good-byes. "I'm sorry I gotta go, but we can't leave the animals when we evacuate; Ingo and I gotta calm them down!" Talon bolted for the corral faster than any man I'd ever seen running.

I wasted little time too. "I'm sorry you and your horse must part this way," I apologized to Malon, "but I need to go as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the harder it will be to come back alive." I grabbed the side of Epona's saddle and swung myself onto her back. Malon looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to do it. "Good-bye, Malon," I waved, "and Epona will be back before you know it!" I patted Epona's rear. "Let's go, Epona!" I ordered. Epona reared up for a moment, then took off out of the ranch.

The wind nearly blew my hat off, and I clung to it if only to save poor Navi inside. Never had I ever moved this quickly in my entire life. As I ushered Epona on, I realized how little time I had. There wasn't any choice; we had to go as fast as we could. "Don't worry, Navi, you'll be okay!" I called back, hearing and feeling her tremble with fear underneath my hat. Ahead, I could see the column of fire that was Death Mountain growing bigger and bigger. Rocks began to rain from the sky, and were it not for their giant, ominous shadows I probably wouldn't have been able to evade them. All the same, it made navigating difficult, and Epona grew increasingly nervous. But we were so close...

I could see the bridge to Kakariko Village a little less than half a mile ahead of us. "We're almost there, Epona!" I assured. The rocks plummeting from the heavens were getting bigger and more threatening. Some were even on fire. People were pouring out of Kakariko, and for that I couldn't blame them. If things were bad here, it must have been insane so close to the mountain. Their evacuation was a gruesome sight all the same. Many were crushed by boulders. This was truly a terrible event.

Suddenly, the ground shaked harder than it ever had before, and we found ourselves flung into the air as if we weighed nothing. The earth we were on had launched itself up into a steep incline, flipping us into the air in doing so, as it ruptured itself away into a great fault. We hit the ground hard, blowing the wind right out of me, and I was sure I broke something. Epona landed on her side, and neighed in pain, but looked well enough to keep moving. That was a very good thing, because if we stood still we'd probably be impaled by rocks or more earthquakes. As soon as Epona got to her feet I leaped on. "What are we supposed to do now?" I groaned, quickly seeing the gorge that now lay between ourselves and Kakariko. Epona seemed to have an idea, though, and started galloping up the steep hill. "Epona, what are you doing!?" I cried, grabbing onto my hat to keep poor Navi safe. Epona neighed back a response. I couldn't understand it, but it didn't take me long to realize what was going on. "By Farore's Book--" Before I could even finish, Epona kicked off of the hard rock and launched herself into the canyon. I screamed, as Navi did too I'm sure, as I wrapped my free arm about Epona's neck for dear life. As we hung in the air, it felt almost as if time had slowed down. I felt that we should have fallen by now, when...BAM! With a hard impact Epona landed on the other side and continued to gallop towards Kakariko Valley. "Epona!" I cried, still clinging to Epona to avoid falling off. "That...That was amazing!"

As we dashed through Kakariko Valley, I caught glimpses of people screaming, houses burning, and more rocks and fireballs raining from the sky in a storm of fire.

It wasn't very long before I steered Epona onto the Death Mountain Trail, the single path up the mountain that wasn't considered an act of suicide. It still felt that way to me, though. Massive boulders were rolling down the mountain, forcing us to zig-zag and dodge them. For a brief moment I lost sense of where we were going, and then I saw it: Goron City. The entrance to the labyrinth of a city was in a little grotto where I was sure Epona would be safe. I left her there before entering the city, but I told her that she could run back to Malon if she so wanted.

-

If anything could have prepared me for what I discovered, I probably would have had second thoughts about coming. The subterranean labyrinth that was Goron City was a mess, a bloody mess. Not a soul was to be found anywhere, save for a single young Goron rolling around the fourth level, but he didn't seem to want anything to do with me. I ignored him for now, but I'd be back as soon as I finished checking the rest of the city. The empty city painted a horrible picture for my eyes to read. There were bloodstains all over the rocky walls, and everywhere I looked there were signs of a struggle. Seven years ago, the lively city was bustling with the sounds of rocks crunching and pottery being fired, not to mention a booming bomb-manufacturing industry (after I helped clean up Dodongo's Cavern, that is). It had turned into a ghost city now, empty and morbid. Shards of fine Goron pottery littered the corners of the tunnels, knocked over in some ghastly chaos. The wares of the Goron Shop were scattered about the ground level, dotted with damaged Bomb Flower plants ripped from their roots in a desperate act to exterminate some danger. Pools of blood swirled on the upper levels, dripping down onto the middle levels. Navi and I couldn't help but stare wherever we walked. A great battle had occured, and we had missed it. Now, were it not for the constant rumbling of Death Mountain above us, the city would be a silent tomb.

I paused in the center of the great pit in the center of the city, on the ground floor, where a giant urn used to spin. All around me were gruesome reminders of the monster I had seen above Kakariko, one that I might have stopped. But I was too late. "Navi," I whispered, my voice shaking more than the mountain itself, "I was too late. And now... They're gone! We couldn't get here in time! It's...it's all over..." I sunk to my knees and stared blankly at all the blood. "They might all be dead by now. It's all my fault, if I only got here in time--"

"Hey!" screamed an angry voice above us. "You'd better not be another bad guy, or...or...I'm warning ya! If you're with that dragon, I'll tear you to pieces!" Broken briefly from my sorrow, I turned my head upwards to find that young Goron from before, leaning over the level's fence and staring directly at me.

"Sir," I stammered, too distressed to even weep, "I came to slay that dragon."

The Goron spat. "Ha! As if! I'm not stupid, I can see right through your lies!"

I stood up slowly and held my hands in a non-aggressive gesture. "No, I promise I mean no harm! I'm a friend of Darunia's, a...a Brother! My name is Link!"

The Goron was silent for a moment. Slowly, he said, "You...you couldn't be..."

"I tell you, I am! Seven years ago, I slayed the King Dodongo in the Dodongo's Cavern! Big Brother gave me the Goron Ruby as a reward!"

"...You said your name was Link?" I nodded cautiously. Did he believe me? "...come up here. I wanna look ya over." I dutifully obeyed his command, and carefully I ascended the tunnels onto the fourth level. If this Goron knew anything about any survivors, he was my only hope to save them. I had to get information, and fast. As I got close, he started backing away. "I was told Link was a boy of the forest, not a Hylian."

"I...thought I was a Kokiri. I've only learned what I really am a few days ago--"

"Prove it! Prove you're him! If you're Link, you'd know my Dad Darunia's favorite song!"

"You're Darunia's son...?" I mumbled. But I didn't want to drag this along any longer than it had to be, so I obediently raised my ocarina to my lips and played Saria's song. The Goron found himself tapping his foot in no time, but quickly got himself together and stopped me.

"Alright, I believe you! My name's Link; Dad named me after you, you know! I'm like, your biggest fan! But this is no time for that; if you're really Link, you'll save Dad and the other Gorons from...it."

"You mean that serpent?"

Goron Link looked straight into my eyes. "For seven long years, we the Gorons have been valiantly resisting the evil hand of Ganondorf. We were foolish though; I kept telling Dad that the Gerudo King was being too easy on us, that something was up, but he didn't listen. And now look what happened..."

I drew closer. "What happened?"

"Turns out, I was right. Ganondorf wasn't stupid, he knew we weren't powerful enough to stand up to him forever. He was using us from the beginning. After seven years, surely the whole kingdom knew our story, about how we refuted his rule of the Dragon Roost Mountains. That's when Ganondorf made his move; he made us a mere display to the whole kingdom on what happens if you say no to Big High-and-Mighty's rule: you get exterminated. Not too long ago, Ganondorf unleashed the vicious dragon Volvagia from our heavy-duty prisons deep in Death Mountain's core. Volvagia's been there for centuries; long ago, it devoured hundreds of Gorons until my father's ancestor stepped up and sealed it away in the mountain. Thanks to being sealed up for so long, Volvagia's out for revenge now! We held our ground for a few days, but today things got really awful. Ganondorf set flaming swordsmen loose in our city not long ago, and they rounded up all the Gorons and herded them off to the prisons at the Fire Temple. Anybody who put up a fight was killed on the spot, and everybody else was locked up in the very prisons Volvagia was held in. It's terrible!" Goron Link began to weep, and I had to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from losing it. "Now, he's going to feed all the Gorons to Volvagia to show the world what happens when you resist his will! Daddy and I are the only two Gorons that escaped!"

"Big Brother escaped!? Where is he!?"

Now I'd really done it. Goron Link began to wail. "I tried to stop him, but he was too stubborn! Daddy's gone into the Fire Temple to slay Volvagia and free the Gorons, all by himself! And to make things worse, Death Mountain's gone crazy! If Volvagia doesn't eat him first, the mountain will!"

"You mean Darunia's already down there!?" I gasped. "Aw man, I've got to _do_ something! Quick!" I started pacing the floor, wishing to myself that Goron Link would stop crying (Gorons had very obnoxious wails, even though I could understand why the kid was doing it). I had to think of something... "Link," I inquired urgently, "is there any way I could use to get into the Fire Temple?"

Goron Link nodded. "Only one," he sniffled. "There's a secret passage through Daddy's chambers. But you'd melt if you went there how you are now. The temple's inside Death Mountain's crater!"

"Well what can I do!?" I blurted. Things were sounding more and more impossible, yet I couldn't just stand around. "I've got to do something fast, otherwise I might be too late _again_!"

"The crater is the single hottest place in all of Hyrule. Only Gorons can withstand that heat; unless you wore a Goron Tunic."

I kneeled down and looked at Goron Link sternly in the eyes. "Link," I comforted, "I'm going to save your father. You don't have to worry anymore. Please calm down; everything will be alright. Now, I need you to tell me where I can find a Goron Tunic."

Goron Link, embarrased that he was now being asked to calm down by his own namesake, did his best to get a grip on himself. "A-A Goron Tunic? They sell them at the Goron Shop. I... I bet you might find one down there. It looks a lot like what you're wearing... Except it's red."

I gave Goron Link a hug to reassure him everything was going to be alright, but I wasn't so certain myself. I saw Volvagia; I saw the damage it could do. If it was so powerful that it needed an entire volcano to imprison it... Perhaps I had spoken too soon. Perhaps this _was_ an impossible task. But what else could I have said? This poor guy had possibly lost his father! No... No, Darunia was still alive. I didn't know how, but I could feel it. He was alive down there. I had to find him before that changed. "Don't worry, Link," I whispered, "it'll be alright. I'm going to find your father, and Volvagia will pay for what it has done to your city."

"Th-Thank you..."

"I have to go now... But I'll be back. I promise!" I stood up and ran down the tunnels to the ground floor. I didn't have to search for long; there was a Goron Tunic lying at the back of the store relatively unsinged. I stripped my clothes off and put on the crimson tunic as fast as I could. Almost instantly, I could feel a wave of coolness come over me; things didn't feel as hot as they had before. I looked down at my Kokiri Tunic. Oh, the memories... "Navi," I inquired, "what should I do with my old tunic?"

"I suggest you pack it," Navi answered knowledgably. "There are creatures called Like Likes that devour Goron Tunics... But they can't digest Kokiri Tunics. You should keep your old tunic with you just in case. You wouldn't want to be stripped naked right in the middle of battle."

I blushed. "Yeah, that _would_ be kinda awkward..."

After stowing my green tunic away, I gave one last good-bye to Goron Link and stepped into Darunia's chambers. Darunia was the Chieftain of the Gorons. When I first met him, he was very troubled by the famine going around in Goron City and wanted nothing to do with Hylian affairs, even if I was sent by Princess Zelda herself. That all changed when I learned his weak spot and asked Saria to teach me her song. Darunia was a big fan of her song, which echoed into Goron City through a tunnel leading into the Lost Woods. As soon as he heard me play it, he broke into a dance, and then opened himself up to me. By the time I left the mountain I had been titled "Link, Brother of the Gorons." Though he was very friendly, "Big Brother" happened to be a very stubborn leader, and when he set his mind to something... I knew I wouldn't be able to change Darunia's mind. I'd have to find some other way to get him and the other Gorons out of the temple.

There was a small door in the back wall, behind a statue that appeared to have been moved recently. Even with my Goron Tunic on, I could feel a wave of heat pouring out of the door's cracks. "Link," Navi explained, "I believe this is the secret passage into Death Mountain's Crater. Do you think you're ready for this?"

I nodded. "Even if I'm not, we're running out of time."

-

By Din's Rod, it was unbelievably hot. I felt like I was in an oven. Even with the Goron Tunic on, I was sweating like crazy, and poor Navi had to hide under my hat to avoid heatstroke. I fanned myself with my hand, but it was no good; it was just impossible to have any sensation of "cool" in the infernal crater. The summit of Death Mountain was dominated by the crater, an immense circular pit about a third of a mile deep. The bottom had the endpoint of a tunnel connecting the crater to the very center of our world. Molten rock rose from the tunnel like a drain in reverse, and the entire base of the crater was consumed in a massive lake of lava, twice as wide as Lake Hylia. Narrow bridges of rock were all that kept us from plummeting to our fiery doom. I was fortunate I wasn't afraid of heights; otherwise, I'd probably have died right there. I thanked the gods that Death Mountain was having an intermission in its eruption. I reminded myself, though, that if it started up again, I'd be fried instantly.

A small iron sign directed me to the Goron Prisons, which was subtitled, "Fire Temple." It was on the other side of the lake, though I had trouble seeing it; I'd have to cross the rock bridges to get there. The single wooden bridge connecting me to the rocky catwalks was torched long ago, and I had to use my hookshot to get across. It was there where somebody stopped me. At first I thought it was one of those "flaming swordsmen," but I soon discovered it was only the mysterious "Shiekhah," Shiek.

Shiek was an odd duck. Though he appeared to be and described himself as a man, his voice sounded more like a girl pretending to be a boy. His clothing was far tighter than Impa's (the _real_ Shiekhah, who admitted herself that she was the only one in existence), and his head was wrapped in bandages. I might have thought him a really interesting fellow, but he never spoke kindly to me. For some reason, to him I was always doing something wrong. To make matters more frustrating, he always spoke in riddles and metaphors, some of which I thought existed only to mock me. Though I had to give him credit for telling me Saria was in trouble, I still didn't like him one bit.

For whatever reason, one that I'll never understand, he was able to stand the crater without wearing a Goron Tunic; perhaps he's really a skinny Goron in disguise? In any case, Shiek continued his pattern of dishing out surprises. Last time I met him in the Sacred Forest Meadow, he taught me the Minuet of Forest, the song that allowed me (and Saria's ancestor, apparently) to warp to the meadow whenever I pleased. This time, after talking poetically about the value of friendship and teamwork (values which, though certainly important, really weren't all that important to learn about considering how I was racing against time to save Darunia) he taught me the Bolero of Fire, music to accompany a popular Goron folk dance. According to the Shiekhah wanna-be, the song would teleport me to the crater whenever I played it; I made a mental note never to play the song on my own free will.

As soon as Shiek appeared, he was gone. I really wondered who he _really_ was, but in all honesty I'd be side-tracked from my mission if I stopped to think about it. My job was to enter the Fire Temple.

On the other side of the molten lake, I discovered nothing but the crater's wall and a pile of boulders. I was about to go look elsewhere when I caught a glimpse of a brick altar underneath one of the boulders. I experimented by bombing the rocks, and sure enough there lied the temple's entrance. Underneath the brown rock was a ladder descending into a well that travelled deep into the volcano, beneath the lake of magma. An inscription on the bricks surrounding the well read "Temple of Fire: The Greatest Monster in all of Hyrule is Imprisoned Here. Enter at your own risk." I gulped nervously, but I couldn't convince myself that there wasn't any other way but down. As I climbed down the ladder into the Fire Temple, I wondered if I'd ever see the light of day again. Above me, Death Mountain began to rumble.

* * *

**A Note from the Author:** I'm telling you, Nintendo should have done it; this chapter completely changed how I was going to do the story, and that's why Chapter 1 didn't discuss Goron matters. Originally, Chapter 1 was going to have Darunia in it, but then I was listening to _Tales from Earthsea_'s soundtrack and BAM, I was listening to the totally epic first track, and I pictured Link on Epona's back, racing against time through Hyrule FIeld to save the Gorons. But to do that, I had to give him a horse (hence Chapter 1), and I had to come up with something completely original to happen. And then we completely shift gears and find Goron City more tragic than Ocarina of Time could have even dreamed of depicting on the N64.

Lolz, Link thinks Shiek is a girly boy. What he doesn't realize is that he's actually... A MANLY GIRL!!!

Please don't hesitate to write a review; they're the only things that keep me going these days.


	3. The Dragon

**A Note from the Author:** Of all things, this was actually the first chapter I finished; or at least, everything after the first break. I added everything before the first break today. Because of the time difference, there might be a few inconsistancies between the two, but whatever the case the part after the first break is the accurate one.

But anyway, here we are, the final chapter. Enjoy the dragon duet.

Zelda stuff (c) Nintendo  
Original stuff (c) Me

* * *

**Part III ~ The Dragon**

The Fire Temple itself was just like I might have pictured had I known it was underground: it was a gigantic, subterranean prison complex, made out of red bricks and heat-resistant black iron. The entry room was full of Goron totem poles, depicting a ferocious entity that I could only guess were more warnings that Volvagia was kept there. The brick walls were painted with murals depicting a Goron hero battling a fiery dragon weilding only a hammer. In some of them, the dragon was winning, in others, the Goron; but in all of them, there was always a sign of hope that the Goron would prevail. I quickly realized the significance now of those murals. History had begun to repeat itself, and I was caught up in this horrible tale. Would that be me next, clashing with the dragon that spilled so much blood?

The floor was painted with a symbol resembling fire on a torch. I had seen the symbol before; it was painted above the Goron-style pillar in the Forest Temple. As I looked at the totem poles in the Fire Temple, it dawned on me that I was looking at near identical copies of that pillar. Perhaps there really was more to the temples than their outside purpose. I had never really considered it before; why was it that Ganondorf could curse an entire region by merely allowing evil to take over these temples? They appeared to be no more than special facilities--the Forest Temple proved to be little more than an art gallery, and the Fire Temple was apparently just a big prison created with the sole purpose of housing Volvagia and any other dangers to the Gorons. Speaking of prisons, I had never seen so many jail cells before entering the temple. Just peering through windows on some of the doors, I could see rows and rows of jail cells, all containing terrified Gorons pleading for their lives. It was a very disturbing sight, and with all the doors I knew I'd have to go through one of them soon. But which one?

I decided in the end to pick one by random. Instead of taking me into a room full of jails, however, it brought me into a chamber boasting a single thing: a massive door surrounded by chains and bars that were melted apart until they were utterly useless at holding the door shut. Standing before the door was none other than Darunia. Between us, a moat of magma too wide to jump.

"Darunia!" I cried, overjoyed to see that he was still alive. His eyes suggested relief at the sight of me, but his expression remained firmly dismayed.

"Brother!" I called to me, his voice deep and commanding. "Why are you here? Do you not know what lives here?"

"I know... I actually came to rescue you!"

Darunia laughed, though it was only for a brief moment. "Ha! Rescue me! I don't need to be rescued; I don't need anybody's help! It's these Gorons who need _my_ help! If you've only come to rescue me, than I'm afraid you'll just have to turn back."

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. To come this far, only to be mindlessly sent away by the very man I came to rescue? After all the trouble I had gone through? I couldn't leave; not now! If I left without doing anything for these Gorons, my conscience would torment me for the rest of my life! "But... Darunia," I pleaded, "isn't there anything I can do to help?"

Darunia thought things over for a moment before responding. "Actually, there _is_ something you can do for me, Brother," he answered. "It is difficult doing too many things at once. I have come to slay Volvagia, but I have also come to free my Brothers. To slay Volvagia, I must find my ancestor's weapon, the only thing that could damage that monster. To free my Brothers, I must find and acquire many keys, or else I won't be able to open their jail cells. I cannot waste my time doing one or the other, because they are both just as important. I've been sitting here trying to figure out what to do... But perhaps you can help me? As much as I must slay Volvagia, my first and foremost duty is my people. If you would be so kind as to find a certain hammer hidden somewhere in this temple, I'll be able to free the rest of the Gorons. We can meet back here. Bring me the hammer, and I'll make sure all these Gorons get home safetly. How does that sound?"

A hammer? Did he mean the one pictured in all those murals? It sounded like a daunting task; if the Fire Temple was anywhere as expansive as the Forest Temple, that hammer could be anywhere. It would be a fool's errand; and yet, finding all those keys was even more daunting. I hated to take the easy route; but I knew something had to be done, and Darunia wasn't one to change his mind. "It's a deal," I nodded.

We talked a little more, mainly Darunia just explaining the situation a little more for me. With that, we separated. Darunia went down one road, and I the other. I could only hope that he was as battle-savvy as I was. Otherwise, there was the chance I would never see him again.

-

Well, fortunately for me the Fire Temple was nowhere near as difficult as the Forest Temple. In different circumstances I probably could have taken it nice and slow, but the scalding heat was making me easier to frustrate, and the time was ticking rapidly. The evil infesting the temple was relatively tame compared to the ghosts and skeletons of the Forest Temple; even gentler than the Dodongo's Cavern. The only living dangers that confronted me for quite some time were hostile flaming bats called Fire Keese and docile burning slugs that Navi called Torch Slugs. If the temple had anything I should worry about other than Volvagia and the pools of lava, I didn't see it for a long time.

The stressful peace didn't last forever, though. Amidst the scorching lava pools and fire-spouting totem poles, I had not one but two duels with flaming swordsmen that Navi called Flare Dancers. The way they moved around their lairs, I could see where the name came from. As it turned out, though, they were merely small, bomb-like critters that could suspend themselves in the air while surrounding themselves with fire shaped like swordsmen. My trusty hookshot and Master Sword took good care of them.

At the highest point in the entire temple, I obtained a large hammer. I wasn't sure exactly what it was for, but it was precisely what I had been scourging around for. When I found Darunia, he had mentioned a legendary hammer that had been used long ago to seal Volvagia in the temple. "Mission accomplished," I smiled, holding up the heavy tool in triumph. "That wasn't so bad." Now all I'd have to figure out was how to get back down.

The hammer turned out to be handier than I would have thought. It was wickedly powerful, and could topple over the totem poles that had so frustrated me in the past. Best of all, it gave me a nifty little shortcut. When I first met Darunia, the gap between he and I was too far to cross; my handy little hammer was able to smash the supports to a pillar, which then sunk down into the very lava pool I couldn't cross. I was back in Darunia's meeting place, and I had a way to get to him and Volvagia's door. The Goron Chieftain arrived shortly after I did.

"My people are free, Brother," he informed me, not even bothering to say hello. Darunia wasn't the friendliest person in the world, but he was dependable to the bitter end. That was why I trusted him. I could only hope he had trusted me. "Did you get the hammer?"

I nodded. Darunia crossed the room to Volvagia's door, and he and I stood before it. I held out the massive hammer. "According to my map, it was in the highest room in the entire temple."

Darunia smiled and took it from me. He held it in front of his face to inspect it. "Many thanks, Brother," he said without looking at me.

"What _is_ it, anyway? I mean, I know it's a hammer, but it really dealt some damage to this place!"

"So, you got to try it out? This is the Megaton Hammer--named for the weight of its blows, of course. My ancestor used it in his fierce battle with Volvagia; it was the only man-made weapon that even left a dent in the beast's rock-hard armor."

"Did he really try the hammer first, or did he learn this through trial and error?"

"He used it third; we Gorons are master blacksmiths, though, so we know how to compare the strength of one thing to another. You won't find anything nearly as powerful as this hammer anywhere in Hyrule."

I stared at the hammer in awe. Was it even stronger than the Master Sword? "So you're going to use it when we fight Volvagia?"

Darunia laughed. "_We_? Brother, do you really think I'm going to let a scrawny guy like you challenge Volvagia? Nonsense! I am grateful for your help, but this is the job of a Goron Chieftain!" I opened my mouth to contest, but he countered before I could even speak. "Don't try to argue! You should know me by now, Brother. I'm not only the wisest of the Gorons, but I'm also the stubbornest. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

I couldn't believe it; again, I was turned away when I was needed the most. I was starting to wonder why I even bothered to come... That was a terrible thought, and I mentally scolded myself for thinking it. Of course I came. Darunia was my friend. And even if he didn't agree, I knew my time to shine wasn't completely over. If I was going to get anything done my way, I'd have to be just as assertive. "Well can I at least come with you?" I offered. "I can't stand the thought of just sitting out here knowing you're in danger."

The Goron was silent for a moment, and I stared at him expectantly. He looked around absently, thinking it over. Please, I begged the gods, let him say yes... Finally, Darunia glared back at me and sighed. "Alright, I think you deserve that much." He turned to the great door before us. He was as serious as ever, and though he tried his best to conceal it, I could tell he was nervous. He could have fooled anybody else, though. The sight of him standing at my side, proud and battle-hardened, was almost majestic to see. I felt glad to be able to stand with such a man. "Come, Brother Link," he said, "and watch me smite the evil that has possessed Death Mountain all these years." The powerful Goron set the hammer down and grabbed the handles of the door with both his hands. He grunted as he summoned up all his strength and strainfully pulled the massive door open.

I stared at what lay behind it. There was a great subterranean lake of magma, surely almost as big as Death Mountain's crater. A single rickety bridge was all that connected a small rocky island to where we stood. The island was covered in small craters (the kind made by falling rocks, not the kind in a volcano summit), each one full to the top with pools of magma. But the most frightening thing was the long, slender, yet certainly enormous serpent curled up on the island, sleeping. "Volvagia," Darunia whispered to me as he picked up the Megaton Hammer.

He let me step into the room first, because the door would close by itself unless Darunia held onto it. I stood on the small, bare outcrop leading to the bridge as Darunia shuffled around the side of the door and into the room. The door slowly shut behind us. I gulped; if Darunia didn't make it out alive and strong, leaving would be impossible.

"You wait here," Darunia commanded. I nodded obediently and held my ground.

"Are you sure you're up to doing this alone?" I asked quietly.

Darunia took a deep breath and stretched. "...yeah, I'm sure. The blood of many Gorons have been spilled by this dragon. I shall not allow it to shed any more. By Din's Rod, it is my responsibility as leader of the Gorons of Hyrule." Without another word, Darunia slowly crossed the bridge and onto Volvagia's island. He didn't look back.

The Goron Chieftain cleared his voice and then spoke loudly to the sleeping serpent. His powerful voice echoed off the cavern walls and roof. "Volvagia, subterranean lava dragon!" he beckoned. "You have devoured my people and slain countless others! Countless villagers in Kakariko have lost their homes and many valuables because of your fires! I, Darunia, Chieftain of Death Mountain, have come to slay you once and for all! Now, I command thee: Awaken!"

I know I keep describing Volvagia as a sort of snake, and Darunia is set on calling it a dragon, but it was really more of a combination of the two. It was incredibly long--perhaps even as long as a mile. I was surprised it could fit in the room, no matter how big it was. But it did have two pairs of small, scrawny legs, one about a quarter of a mile from its head, the other maybe a two-thirds of a mile. Volvagia had a long, sweeping mane of fire flowing out from under the jet-black armor covering its head. The rest of its body was only armored on top, and I could see its fire-red scales shimmering in the light of the magma. Its tail ended with a tuft of fire much like its mane. The head of Volvagia was a ferocious sight: two spiralling horns, one on either side of the skull, covered entirely in the black armor, with a large set of jaws not too far from them. It looked like Volvagia could bite King Dodongo's head straight off, even if he was bigger than it.

Upon hearing Darunia's command, the dragon's eyes shot open, revealing two glowing green orbs with slit black pupils; so distinct were they against the reds and blacks that I could see its eyes from where I stood leaning against the door. Its eyes searched around for a moment, briefly stopping at me, before meeting Darunia's. It seemed to be enraged that somebody could manage to get so close to it and still be alive, and Volvagia reeled back into the air and uttered an ear-piercing howl. It uncoiled itself and stood tall before Darunia. It was too long for the entire island's surface, so its lengthy body wrapped around the sides of the isle. Volvagia and Darunia eyed each other for a moment, then Volvagia reared back its head. It all happened in a flash: Volvagia sprung its head down to devour Darunia whole, Darunia stepping out of the way in the last second and smashing Volvagia's head with his hammer. From where I stood even I could hear the distinct cracking sound caused by the hammer's impact on the dragon's head. Volvagia screamed in agony and took to the air.

As it began to circle around the ceiling, I prayed to the goddesses that it wouldn't remember me. That pray didn't seem to get through, however, and the first thing Volvagia did was torch the only thing connecting Darunia to the outside world and I to him: the wooden bridge. "No!" I cried. "Darunia!"

"Fight me, you coward!" Darunia screamed to the dragon. He slammed his hammer into the island. "Fight!" Volvagia responded to his demands by spitting a column of fire at the Goron. The fire didn't miss. I searched for him in the flames, but couldn't see him...

"Link, don't worry," Navi said beside me. I hadn't even realized she had left my hat. "Gorons don't burn easily; he's probably okay."

As if to confirm her suspicions, Darunia charged out of the inferno unscathed. "You'll have to come down here to get me, girl!" At least I knew Volvagia's gender now.

The dragon continued to circle evasively around the roof of the cave, far out of Darunia's reach. Seeing how her flames didn't accomplish much, she tried a different method. As she passed through a ring of stalactites she rammed her head into them, severing their connection with the ceiling. One by one, the spear-like rocks began to plummet towards the island. "Darunia, above you!" I cried.

"Don't worry, Brother, I see them," he answered. He pulled back his hammer as the first stalactite approached, and as soon as it was in reach he sprung his arms around and whacked it on the side with the hammer. His incredible strength, the speed and direction of his swing, and the powerful force of the hammer all made what happened next possible: the stalactite changed direction and rocketted towards Volvagia. The sharp rock impaled Volvagia's side and she screamed in pain. "Gotcha!" Darunia cheered. He wasted little time in chasing down the next stalactite and launching it towards the dragon again.

Volvagia wasn't stupid, and she quickly figured out that it wasn't going to damage the Goron much from high up in the air. The serpent descended upon the island and circled around it. She quickly began to overlap herself, and as I lost sight of Darunia I became sure that the Goron was about to have a tough time finding Volvagia's lethal jaws in the spinning mass of scales. I heard a roar, followed by a different scream, surely the Goron's. "Being tricky, are we?" Darunia said afterwards, confirming to me at least that he was still alive. But despite his confidence, I was aware that there wasn't much Darunia could do. He screamed again, and again, and with every scream I grew more and more worried.

Finally the dragon spiralled up into the air and came back down, landing atop the island with ease. I finally got a view of Darunia, and it wasn't a good one. He was almost kneeling, his hammer held low and his back arching weakly. I could even see jagged lines, which I was sure were cuts. "You... You cannot defeat me!" Darunia panted. Volvagia took no notice, and reared up. She slammed her front claws onto Darunia, pinning him down. Her final blow would soon follow.

"Darunia!" I screamed.

"Link, you have to do something!" Navi cried.

"Darunia, please, let us help you!" I desperately called. "You'll die if we don't!" Weakly, Darunia turned his head to look at us. He made a small smile and nodded. With his free hand he made a fist and pounded the ground as hard as he could. The room rumbled briefly, and a second island rose from the magma lake, connecting us once again. "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

I charged across the new island as fast as my feet would carry me, holding my sword out high over my head. "Volvagia," I screamed, "you're going to pay for hurting my Brother!" Before the dragon could react, I thrusted my sword into the side of Volvagia's leg. It didn't cause any serious damage, but I don't think Darunia's ancestor tried to attack the leg. My sword managed to puncture Volvagia's hide, which was enough to make Volvagia reel in surprise, releasing Darunia.

Darunia scrambled to his feet. "Thank you, Brother," he said, giving me a warm smile despite the circumstances. "It seems that we shall have to work together to defeat this evil dragon. I am glad that you came to save me."

"No problem," I replied, eyeing Darunia carefully in case he was severely injured. Fortunately, he looked okay enough to keep fighting.

With that, we turned our attention back to Volvagia, Darunia with his Megaton Hammer, and I with my Master Sword. Volvagia didn't know what to make of this new threat, but seemed sure that her previous strategy would work on me too. Just like before, she tightly circled the island, hoping to jump out at us and catch us by surprise. "Brother," Darunia cautioned, "watch out! She likes to play tricks. The jaws of Volvagia may appear anywhere!"

"I'll watch your back, Brother," I nodded. "I'll let you know if I see any sign of her coming from your behind."

"Just don't forget: My hammer is still the only thing that can pierce her armor. I doubt she will leave her limbs so unprotected again."

"I'll let you know."

We stood back-to-back, watching and waiting for the subterranean lava dragon to strike. The whirling wall of red and black seemed unbreaking, featureless and without end. Yet through it I suddenly saw the gleam of her eyes. "Darunia," I called, "behind you!"

Darunia spun around with his hammer ready just in time to catch Volvagia's beastly head spring out of the vortex. Before Volvagia knew what happened, the Goron slammed the top of her head with his hammer and she collapsed onto the ground. It only lasted enough time for Darunia to smash her skull again; then in desperate defense the dragon lashed her tail at us, knocking us away. I had just enough time to see a large fracture in her armor and drops of blood trickling out of the cracks.

She roared in blind anger and shot towards one of the craters in the island. As it turned out, the pools of magma in them were more like wells; Volvagia managed to slither her entire body down one of them. Darunia and I watched intently for some sign of her returning. "This is it," the Chieftain explained. "The final showdown. Watch out, Brother; she could pop out from any of these craters, fully prepared to turn us into a crispy snack."

"_Any_ of these craters!?"

"Any of these craters. Considering how full these pools were to begin with, though, I'm sure they'll start overflowing before she comes out... That's the only way we'll know. So keep an eye out, or we'll be hotter than a Bomb Flower!"

I nodded. "You can count on me, Brother."

We were once again back-to-back, and slowly we rotated so that each of us could get a view of the entire island. It wouldn't be long... I knew it wouldn't...

Suddenly, one of the craters began to spout magma like a geyser. "There! Hurry!" Darunia charged towards the crater. "Careful of the magma, you don't want to be burned."

I ran after him, sidestepping the puddles of molten rock that were spilled across the ground. Volvagia's head erupted from the crater with vicious rage, roaring like any dragon would when cornered. But Darunia was ready for her. The moment her head was high enough, Darunia swung his hammer. There was a loud crack, like the sound of a thick vase shattering across the floor, and the armor around Volvagia's head crumbled into large fragments strewn across the ground, stained with fresh blood. Volvagia cried in agony but wasted little time in countering. With one powerful claw she grabbed Darunia and held him high above me. The Goron was so shocked that he dropped his hammer, and his fists were useless against the mighty beast.

As the dragon reared down to finish me off first, I noticed her bare, red head. From the center of her forehead spouted a sort of black mist. "Link," Navi gasped, "your sword! The Sword of Evil's Bane! Stab her head with your sword!" My eyes widened as what she said connected. As the dragon launched her head down towards me just like she had to Darunia after waking up, I stepped to the side and thrust my Master Sword into the opening in Volvagia's forehead.

The dragon dropped Darunia instantly and began squirming and writhing around in the air. The creature exuded a sort of cry that I'd never heard before for a moment, then seemed to freeze mid-air. The fire at the end of her tail began to creep up along her body, and before I knew it she had burst into flames. In mere seconds, all that was left was her skeleton, which plummeted into the lake of magma around us, melting at contact.

I stared at where it fell in awe, until a sound behind me brought my attention back to Darunia. His fall had knocked him unconscious, but it seemed he was returning to reality. I ran to his side. "Oh, my head..." Darunia moaned. "Is... Is it over?"

I nodded, tears almost trickling from my eyes in joy. "Yes, Brother, it's over."

"What happened to Volvagia?"

"The fire on her tail consumed her until she was reduced to a skeleton. Her bones dissolved when they made contact with the magma in the lake."

Darunia smiled such a big grin that I didn't think it was possible to ever imitate. With a whisper, he joyfully told me, "Then at last, it is finally over." His head began to nod, and he lost his consciousness once more. I sat by his side as he lay on the smoldering rock. A strange thing began to happen. The magma in the craters rapidly cooled into cold black rock, and the entire island seemed to drop in temperature.

"Death Mountain is finally returning to normal, I think," Navi suggested. "It's starting by returning to its normal temperature; still really hot, but I suppose not _as_ hot."

Suddenly we heard a loud bang, and we turned our heads to see three Gorons standing in an open doorway. "Don't worry, Brothers!" one announced. "No dragon is going to kill _our_ friends! ...oh?" The Gorons looked around. "Where is Volvagia, Brother?"

"Dead, and never to return," I smiled.

The look on the Gorons' faces was unforgettable. The happiness they experienced... I quietly promised myself that I'd bring all the people of Hyrule that same happiness one day. I just happened to look up at that moment, and I saw something beautiful. A Heart Container, drifting down from where the stalactites had dropped. It landed in the palm of my hand, and I took it gratefully. The last thing I saw before I, too, fell unconscious were the three Gorons rushing to take us home.

-

When I next woke up, I found myself in an angel-white bed, surrounded on all sides by expectant Gorons. As soon as they saw I was coming to, they let out a cheer. "Hooray for Brother!" one whooped.

"He and Big Brother saved us all!" cried another.

"What's that? Our Brother has awakened?" I knew that voice... The crowd parted to allow the Chieftain of Goron City, Darunia, room to come to my side. "Good morning, Brother," he smiled. "Welcome to a day free of bloodshed. I'd give you a Goron Hug, but it appears you still aren't in the best condition. Heart Containers can only do so much, you know. They can't cure heatstroke."

"I guess Goron Tunics aren't as good as I thought," Goron Link muttered sheepishly from the crowd. "Sorry..."

"Anyway, I'd like to give you a great thank you for purifying Death Mountain from the evil of Ganondorf. We can once again look out our cave and see crystal blue skies, swirling white clouds, and the happy village of Kakariko at our doorstep. Yet again, we Gorons have been at the brink of extinction thanks to Ganon, but against all odds you appeared once again to save us all. For that, we are eternally grateful."

"Aw, it was nothing," I blushed. "After all, Darunia, you helped."

"Ah, but there is something you have yet to know. Back there, when Volvagia dropped me... I heard a voice calling to me from the Temple of Time near Ganon's Castle. I don't know what came over me... A dream? A vision? Whatever happened, I saw not only a Hylian by the name of Rauru, but a small, green-haired girl who looked about your age seven years ago."

"Saria!" I gasped.

"Ah, so _she_ was the creator of that song you taught me all those years ago. She's your friend?"

"Best friend," I corrected. More than that, really, but he didn't need to know.

"Well, next time you see her, be sure to remind her that I am her biggest fan." Darunia beamed at me like he had just won the Hylian Lottery. "But that's not the most interesting part of my dream. Rauru spoke to me, you see... What he said seemed to just...awaken my soul. I never knew it before, and yet it seems so right! He told me that I am the Goron sage, the Sage of Fire. He also told me that you've been searching for me for quite some time."

I rose from my pillow and sat up in the bed. "The Sage of Fire!? Congratulations, Brother! And yes, I have been searching for you. That was why I was coming to Death Mountain, in fact; at least, before the earthquake."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. It seems that when you vanquished the evil in the Fire Temple, Hyrule decided to get its act together and mend its wounds. Next time you see Hyrule Field, you'll be pleased to know that it is back in its rightful condition. And I suppose I should add," Darunia said lowly, leaning forward, "Ganon's Castle wasn't affected by the earthquake at all."

"It figures," I sighed. "But just you wait: I am going to find the other sages and with all your help I shall destroy Ganondorf once and for all!"

"Hah, that's my Brother!" Darunia laughed, patting my back (hard, I might add). "But listen, Rauru told me to give you something." Darunia held his hand out in front of me, and in his massive palm I saw a shining red disc. "The Fire Medallion," he continued. "It is a symbol of how separated we may fall, yet how together with teamwork we may triumph any challenge that comes before us. Like a flame, cooperation gives light to the full potential in people. That's something I had to learn...from you. I think you deserve it; not only for showing me the true meaning of teamwork, but for saving my mountain."

I blushed. "Very much appreciated," I thanked, receiving the medallion and pocketing it.

"So Brother, where will you go now?" asked a Goron in the crowd.

"I've been tackling my search in order of people I helped seven years ago," I explained. "First I rescued Saria in the Forest Temple, then helped Brother in the Fire Temple... I suppose I'll be visiting Lake Hylia next for the Zoran sage. I've heard the Water Temple's over there."

Darunia frowned. "There's a small problem with that logic; you won't find any Zora in Lake Hylia."

"Why?"

"...I think you'd better ask Brother Biggoron about that. He's up at the top of Death Mountain, near the crater. Out of all of us, he's the best person to talk to if you need to know about the Zoras. He was a friend of King Zora's."

"Was?"

"As I said, talk to Biggoron. He'll fill you in on everything."

As troubling a mystery as that sounded, for the moment I gave myself a well-deserved rest. The Gorons were friendly as always, and insisted on serving me food they bought in Kakariko (Goron food--rocks--weren't my favorite). While I recovered (it only took a day, really) they gave me space, but every now and then one would drop by and thank me again for saving Death Mountain, or ask how well I was feeling, or comment on how much they loved my green homeland, or let me know that Epona had gone back safely to Lon Lon Ranch, or question if my pillow was cushiony enough, or give me a tip that the Shadow Temple, when I needed it, was somewhere in Kakariko Valley.

They were really great people, those Gorons. I would miss them when I left for wherever it was I was headed next. But just knowing they were going to be alright was enough to keep me content. And thinking about what a difference my part in the defeat of Volvagia caused, I became almost excited to work with the remaining three sages in purifying the remaining regions of Hyrule. Lake Hylia, Kakariko Valley, Zora Canyon... I didn't know where the "goddess of sand," the location of the Sage of Spirit, layed, but that would be saved for a different time. The Zoras needed my attention now.

* * *

**A Note from the Author:** Darunia helping you out would've been very cool if they really did it in the game. I mean, Darunia appears in the beginning of the temple, and then you never see him again until after you kill Volvagia! What's up with that? He's all like, "I need to save my people," and then never returns. So I made him more reliable in my re-interpretation.

So yeah, I know this wasn't the most emotional story...but you'll get some emotion in the upcoming sequel, "Arctic Succession."

Please don't forget to write a review before you leave! Feedback means the world to me, and I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
